This invention concerns glazed roofs.
Conservatories with pitched roofs can be made either with glass or plastics glazing panels. The panels are held in place by cappings secured to glazing bars and pressed down onto panels. Glass panels are relatively heavy and will tend to slip downwards under their own weight unless supported at bottom edges.
Plastics roofing panels, whilst being lighter than equivalent glass panes may also be liable to slip downwards, especially if the roof pitch is over 35.degree. and/or there is expansion of the glazing bars or cappings.
It is known to provide pegs or the like fitted to glazing bars or to eaves beams against which glass panels abut to prevent downwards slippage thereof. However, contact with the glass panels is over a very small area and can cause damage to the glass panels.
Furthermore, in some roof situations, such as for hipped roofs, the panels do not have their bottom edges at right angles to glazing bars supporting them along their sides, which can put greater pressure on supporting pegs.